1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, and particularly relates to a pneumatic tire having better traction performance and that is resistant to wear.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pneumatic tire has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-2231. This pneumatic tire has lugs sectioned by lug grooves opened at an end of a tread portion and circumferential grooves of the tire, and has center blocks defined by the circumferential grooves and the lateral grooves. The total length of the lug in a widthwise direction of the tread portion is equal to or more than a corresponding length of the center block and is equal to ¼ or more of the tread width.
However, the conventional pneumatic tire undergoes irregular wear, particularly on unpaved roads. In other words, the conventional pneumatic tire wears more in the central part than at the shoulders. This phenomenon will be called below as center wear.
There is need of a pneumatic tire that is has better center-wear resistance performance.